Kingdom Project - Chain of Memories
by ZeroIndex
Summary: Sora, Reimu, Donald and Goofy find Pluto who leads them to a mysterious, odd castle, where they might be able to find King Mickey, and reunite with Riku and Marisa.
1. Castle Oblivion

I decided to start off with Chain of Memories first, then move down to Kingdom Hearts One. I be adding in a lot of good different worlds.

**Kingdom Project – Chain Of Memories**

**Chapter One – Castle Oblivion**

Sora, Reimu, Donlad and Goofy were laying on the rich greenly grass. They slowly raised their heads as their saw Pluto. Pluto was a orange dog, with wide eyes and wore a green collar. In his mouth was a green letter, with a stamp of King Mickey's head. All four looked at each other with big smiles.

All four quickly got up, and ran after the dog along the long, brown soil path smiling at each other. It felt like their were running for hours, and decided to take a short rest. Sora then slowly opened up his eyes to see the others still sleeping. It was night-time and there was a big full moon shining down on them.

Sora decided to get up and look around, he looked upwards to the night sky. He wondered if he would ever find Riku and Marisa again.

"Along the road ahead lies something you need." A mysterious voice spoke.

This surprised Sora, he waited a few moments and quickly turned round to see nothing there confusing the poor boy. Was it just his imagination?

Sora had a strange feeling and turned way the other way again. He saw a unknown figure, wearing a long black coat. The man's face could not been seen as it was being covered by a black hood. The anonymous person was little above the ground, his coat and arms waving left to right.

"However". He soft said. "In order to claim it".

"You must lose something that is dear to you." He commented with no emotion.

He slowly turned round while Sora tried to run towards him. Before Sora could caught the shady man, he disappeared as if he were a ghost. Sora ran to the others to quickly wake them up.

"Just a little bit more sleep..." Reimu groaned.

After many attempts to wake them up, he finally successfully succeed. Sora told all three of them what happened. They got up and continued their journey along the path, there they stumbled upon a very odd, deranged castle. Their continued their path though Reimu had a odd feeling about this place. Opening the big, two, dark yellow doors they entered in a completely white room.

"I'm not too sure of this place". Reimu said worried.

Sora noded his head in agreement, but had a feeling Riku and Marisa could be here. So they had to keep searching.

"Hey, do ya think it's okay just to barge in?" Goofy worriedly replied to the others.

"We have to do it." Donlad responded. "Unless if we want to find his Majesty...".

"And Marisa, and Riku." Reimu added.

Goofy stepped back a little and shouted causing a echo in the room.

"The king!" Goofy shouted. "The king, Marisa and Riku is here?"

"Yeah." Sora replied. "I had a feeling their here somewhere"

"So we all had the same feeling?" Reimu curiously said. "There's something fishy about this place."

"Guess great minds think alike". Goofy said laughing.

Jimmy quickly jumped onto Sora's shoulder, getting everyone's attention.

"Wait, hold on!" Jimmy shouted. "This can't be just a coincidence!" Jimmy said jumping up and down worried.

"So you had it too?" Reimu replied

"Indeed, I had the extract same feeling." Jimmy said closing his eyes.

This caused shock to everyone in the room. Goofy started to look worried.

"Gawrsh!" Goofy said in fear. "It may be contagious!"

"I don't think so" Reimu said giving a little chuckle. " Though there is definitionally something odd about this place".

"Let's take a look". Donald commented.

Sora again noded his head in agreement and turned round. He began to walk towards the door until Donald shouted.

"Hey where are you going?" Donald responded worried for Sora.

Sora looked back at the ground and pointed towards the yellow door, across the white, large room.

"That way. Towards the door". Sora smiled "Are ya scared?"

The comment Sora made angered Donald a bit, and made Reimu and Goofy chuckle.

"Aw, don't be ridiculous!" Donald shouted. "Come on Goofy and Reimu, let's go".

Reimu, Donald and Sora continued walking towards the door ahead of them.

"Hey, fellah's, shouldn't we close the door behind us?" Goofy asked curiously.

Goofy turned round only to see the door closing before his eyes. Yet again the black coated man stood in front of it. This shocked Goofy who quickly shouted out to Sora and the rest of the group.

All three turned towards the door, this angered Sora.

"That's is it!" Sora roared "Who are you?"

Jumping back in his fighting stance. A bright light appeared in his hands, taking a shape of a blade, it slowly faded which left a materialized Keyblade. Reimu began to get ready, in her hand looked like a Gohei keyblade pointed towards the unknown man. Donald pulled out his wand, along with Goofy holding his shield in front of him.

The man was not threaten even in the slightest, he slowly walked towards the group. Donlad pointed his wand at the man, while the rest kept their guard up ready for him to attack.

"Wak! Heartless!" Donald shouted. "Oh yeah? I'll try some magic!"

Donald leapt back a little and jumped forwards pointing his wand towards the man.

"Thunder!" Donald roared.

Strangely enough nothing happened. The three looked at Donald confused.

"Come on..." Donald commented. "Thunder! Thunder!"

Still nothing happened. This confused Donald and had a sad expression on his face. He tried to use other spell moves, but nothing was working no matter how hard he tried.

The man started to stop in his tracks, looking at the four back in their fighting positions.

"Why isn't it working?" Donald said confused.

"I should think its obvious". The man said amused. "The moment you stepped foot inside this castle,".

"You forgot every spell and every ability you ever knew". The man spoke.

The four looked at each other, some with sadden faces, and others confused.

"What the hell do you mean". Reimu asked coldly.

"In this place, to find is to lose, and to lose is to find" He calmly said. "This is the way of Castle Oblivion".

"Castle Oblivion?" Sora uttered to himself.

Black darkness started to appear below the man, until it fully engulfed his entire body. It then disappeared no longer with him in sight. The four turned their head quickly, it began to start appear again, but behind them this time. They turned round to find the same man their just saw.

"Here you will meet people that you have known in the past". The man commented. "And you will meet people you miss"

"Known in the past?" Reimu mumbled.

"People I miss?" Sora uttered. "Riku and Marisa! Riku and Marisa are here!?"

Sora and Reimu yelled at the man at same time. The man slowly raised his arm towards Sora and Reimu.

"If what you want is to find him". He said.

A strong gust of wind hit straight towards the both, blinding them. They both pulled their arms covering their face. Within no less than a second the man invisibly went straight through the both. Pushing Reimu and Sora back a little.

Their both ran towards the man, keyblades in hands slashing at the man, but missed as he instantly teleported. Both of them turned round confused again. He reappeared closed towards the door.

"What the heck did you just do!" Reimu and Sora shouted at the man.

"I merely sampled your memories". The black figure answered. "From them, I created this".

In his hand was a card, with a picture on it that looked like Traverse Town.

"To reunite with those you hold dear". He said.

He pulled his arm back and shot it towards Reimu, letting the card go. Reimu quickly grabbed it.

"A card?" Reimu replied.

"That card is a promise of a reunion you both dearly seek". The man said amused. "Hold the card to open the door, to a new world".

He slowly moved back from the door.

"Proceed Sora and Reimu". He said. "To lose and claim anew, or to claim anew and only to lose".

He began to disappear into utter darkness again. All four looked at the card Reimu was holding onto her hand.

"Come on". Reimu said. "Let's go."

**]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

CHAPTER ONE END!

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Finally that's the end of Kingdom Project Chain Of Memories. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter because there's much more on the way!

Sora: Can't wait to meet Scroll, Yuffie, Kotohime and Aerith again!

Reimu: Let's not forget about Rinnosuke and Cid.

Author: indeed They will all be in the next upcoming chapter

Donald: Come on guys! Times are wasting!

Sora and Reimu: Right!


	2. The Princess Enters!

Hey welcome back to Chapter 2 of Kingdom Project – Chain of Memories! We're finally in Traverse Town yeah!

**Chapter 2 – The Princess Enters!**

The group walked further towards the door. Reimu slowly pulled out the blue card, placing it in front of her. The blue card exploded into white light, and engulfed the four into a different space. It was a endless, long, blue stairway only leading upward and downwards. The rest of the background looked like an endless void.

"Gawrsh, where might you think we are now fellah's?" Goofy commented snatching his head.

"No idea." Sora replied rubbing his head.

Goofy looked towards Reimu and Donald, seeing if they might of known. The two only shrugged in confusion. Sora started to walked up the stairs, only to be yelled to stop.

"Where are you going!" Donald yelled.

"I have a feeling our destination is up this way." Sora smiled.

Reimu noded her head in agreement with Sora. She placed her hand on Donald's shoulder, looking down to him with a smile.

"Race ya." Sora cheerfully commented to the three.

"A race huh?" Reimu replied. "Just like good ol' times".

He began to run off first getting a head start, though was quickly overtaken by Reimu. While Donald was in third and Goofy was last. As the four ran up the stairway a bright light engulfed all of them instantly.

Sora stopped to get some air, while Reimu looked like she didn't even break a sweat.

"Boy... You're as fast as ever". Sora said coughing and huffing.

"Yep!" Reimu said proudly. "I may even be faster than Riku now".

They both stopped as they looked around in their surroundings as to where they were.

"This can't be right..." Sora commented in confusion.

Reimu nodding her head in agreement again.

"We're in Travse Town again?" Reimu responded snatching her head.

Not long after Reimu and Sora feel yet again felt the strange and mysterious aura.

"What you see here, isn't real".

Both try to quickly turn round, but the man is instantly engulfed in the darkness, appearing behind the two. Reimu and Sora turn their heads in confusion, were they minds just playing tricks on them again?

"This town is an illusion created by both of your memories infused into that card." The man slowly spoke.

They turned round to see the same man they met back then, it would be the third time Sora met him though.

"Our memories?" Sora and Reimu commented the same time.

Jiminy jumps off of Sora's shoulder, turning round to face the two.

"Forget about that you two!" Jiminy shouted hopping up and down. "We lost Donald and Goofy!"

Sora and Reimu in shock, they both looked round the place, only for Jiminy to be telling the truth. Where could they have gone? Did it have something to do with the light they saw. Reimu quickly jumped back to the unknown man in anger.

"What hell did you do to them!" She yelled with razor blade eyes pointing at him.

"They're at the mercy of the cards now". He calmly responded. "If you master the card, their strength shall be yours again".

Sora turned back round.

"What do you mean?" Sora shouted in anger.

"Let me show you". The man commented.

He summoned a green card in the middle of the area. Not too far from Sora nor the black figure. The green card had a picture of Donald on it.

"Donald!" Sora and Reimu yelled out.

"The laws of this castle require that your friends be transformed into cards." Anonymous, headless man spoke. "If you value your friends, you won't fail to pick them up" Giving off a tiny chuckle.

Reimu gave him a angrily glare, but ran towards the card picking it up before it jumped away from their reach.

"Use them, and your friends will come to your aid". He commented.

Reimu lifted up the card, shouting out Donald's name. The green card busted into white light summoning their friend Donald. He instantly started to cast magic, and healed both Reimu and Sora before disappearing into white light.

"Where did he go?" Sora asked confused.

"The cards you use will vanish, but will reappear to aid you time and time again". The man commented. "The cards are the hearts of your friends".

Reimu and Sora glared at the anonymous being that stood before them. Taking in as much information as they can.

"Everything in Castle Oblivion are ruled by the cards". He laughed. "Whenever a monster or a door appears, the only way to proceed is to use the cards".

"Though you must not forget your own strengths". He softly replied to the young children. "First think for yourself. Move, and use the cards".

Reimu and Sora both summoned they keyblades, and cards invisibly swarming round them. They ran up towards the man hitting him. With each hit one of their cards had disappeared. Every hit they landed it had no effect on the man.

"What?" Reimu replied. "Not even a snatch?"

"It seems you two know how to use your strength". He quietly said. "Though its useless if you lose sight of the enemy".

The man jumped back and flew round them in a fast speed, Reimu and Sora quickly kept on track of his whereabouts but were somewhat struggling a little. He began to stop speeding round as they were capable of keeping track of him.

"Good". The black figure commented. "Every card you use will vanish. Once they're all gone, you will no longer be able to use the keyblade".

"Use all the cards, and I shall show you how to restore them". He spoke to the two.

They ran up to the man, using everything they had, nothing was working on him. Once all their cards had vanished, they keyblades disappeared into light aswell.

"W-what?!" Sora yelled.

"You no longer have any cards to use, and without them no power". The man responded.

"How do we restore them!". Reimu roared.

"If you want the power back, you must focus". He answered. "Bid the cards return to you, and they will aid you".

Reimu and Sora started to focus, clearing they minds. The cards they once lost, are slowly returning back to them. Within a few seconds the keyblades reappear back into their hands.

"The strength of your heart, bought back the lost cards". He replied. "You can call back any lost cards at any given time. You need only to wish it".

The man stopped for a second and began talking once again.

"However, keep in mind that each time you do, the cards will take longer to return". He laughed. "The cards are by no means unlimited".

Reimu and Sora found no point in trying to fight a man that they couldn't hurt, and wasn't being hostile to them. They made their keyblades vanish, along with the cards. They then heard some walking coming from behind, only to see Donald and Goofy running towards them.

"Donald! Goofy!" Reimu and Sora both cheered in relief.

"Are you two alright, where have you been?" Sora commented.

"You Tell us!" Donald yelled at Sora. "When we were running up the stairs, we saw this strange light".

"Well it doesn't matter now we are back together". Reimu happily commented.

"Reimu's right Donald. Its good to see ya two weren't hurt". Goofy cheered. "Hey, uh Donald, where did we get our new clothes?"

Goofy and Donald looked up and down surprised to see the change of clothes. Though Reimu thought they looked better than the old clothes their were wearing. The group turned their attention to the black figure.

"Could it be the cards?" Sora asked the man.

"That is only for you to ponder". He spoke. "Master the cards and make your way through the castle. From here on out, you shall walk alone".

"Alone?" Reimu uttered. "I don't think so, he has me by his side".

"Don't forget about us!" Goofy shouted.

"Hmph, the hero speaks boldly. Go, then." He calmly said. "The rest of Castle Oblivion awaits".

"Walk the avenues of latent memory, and you shall meet someone dear to you both". The man said disappearing off into darkness.

"Just you wait bud!" Reimu shouted. "Once we get through, I'm going to beat you to the inch of your life!"

Sora nervously snatched his cheek, remembering the horrible beatings he went through back at Destiny Island with Reimu, some were justifiable others... Not so much.

"I have a bad feeling about this". Jiminy uttered to the group.

"Don't worry about it Jiminy, we can take up any tricks he has up his selves". Sora smiled. "How hard could it be to master these cards? All we have to do is use one on that door".

The group walked upwards to reach the door, but before their could, six small fry heartless appeared, Donald and Goofy were no longer in sight.

"You ready Reimu". Sora said smirking, summoning his keyblade and cards.

"Whenever you are". Reimu smiled, summoning her keyblade.

They both ran to the opposite sides, and quickly dashed to attack the heartless, but to Sora's and Reimu's surprised some of their attacks were being cancelled out.

"Reimu behind you!" Sora shouted.

Reimu Dashed backwards, dodging the Heartless attack. She quickly jumped forwards, striking the heartless in the side. It explored into black darkness and faded. After being destroyed a card came out of its body, along with some mummy. As money obsessed Reimu is, she gathered up all the mummy first then collected the card which had a number on it.

Sora quickly finished destroying the rest of the heartless, and grouped back up to Reimu. They made they way to the door, checking through their cards, they picked the right number to proceed to the next area. The Door turned into Light, both Reimu and Sora walked through.

Walking through the area they hear a familiar voice shout out to them both.

"Hold on you two!" A mysterious girls voice shouted out.

The girl jumped down from the post lamp near Sora. It was a beautiful girl with long, red hair, she wore a purple, and pink kimono. Sora started to blush a little at her beautiful sight. Reimu noticed this, and instantly punch Sora round the head.

"I saw how you two handled those heartless back there, and you did a pretty good job!" The girl smiled in thanks, holding Sora's hand for awhile.

Reimu pulled her hands off of Sora's and glared at her.

"Well its good to see you again Kotohime". Sora replied happily.

"Huh how do you know my name, Sora?" She replied back confused.

**]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

**CHAPTER 2 END**

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[**

Well that's the End of Chapter 2! Chapter 3 shall be coming either the next day, or sometime this week! Hope you enjoyed it. ;3

Reimu: Stop Holding Sora's Hand! Let go!

Kotohime: No you let go! His Mine!

Sora: My arms feel like they're ripping off! Someone help me!

Author: Sorry Sora, you're on your own.


End file.
